Let Me Break You
by muahaha1524
Summary: Romantic One-shot between Fear Her and Army of Ghosts. ;D (not explicit)


**Hey hey! New fanfic! I love this one quite a bit. No infringement intended.**

Rose sighed into the Doctor's mouth. The warmth of his lips pressed against her made her shiver. Their tongues entwined on Rose's account, and she pressed herself into him more, making them as close as physically possible.

Pulling his arms around her, she drooped hers across her shoulders, playing with the back of his collar.

He pulled away and turned to face the console, making Rose have a deep feeling of disappointment.

"Why?" Rose protested. They just saved the London Olympics. There was a storm coming, but nothing could hurt them in the TARDIS. She pulled her fuzzy, light blue hoodie-sweater closer around her frame.

"I can't." he said, using his eyes to put emphasis on 'can't'.

"Yes you can!" Rose continued to complain. "You always can! I don't care if there's a law against it! Dead people can't dictate you anymore!"

"Rose, that's not why-"

"But it is. We wither and we die. Remember? Why can't I just-" she desperately tugged on his lapel. She placed her head against his chest in frustration.

They stood there a long time.

Rose took a deep breath and repositioned herself against him. The Doctor pressed his lips together in a thin line.

"I think we both know something bad is going to happen, and I'm not going to see you for a while." Rose squeaked.

"Don't you dare-"

"It's true." She quickly insisted. The Doctor leaned back against the TARDIS console, and Rose leaned with him.

"What do you want to do about it?"

"Let me just see." She asked.

"See what?" The Doctor asked nervously.

"If I can persuade you."

"Persuade me to _what_." Rose giggled and pulled his tie out of his jacket.

"Persuade you." she said in a low tone.

"Fine. You won't break me." he said flatly. Rose took this as an invitation. She started by slipping her blue hoodie over her head, leaving her in her white tank top.

Smiling, she dropped to her knees, laughing when the doctor jumped onto the console, getting the wrong idea.

Rose reached up and yanked a foot down, untying and slipping off his white trainer, following with the next.

Then she stood back up, and grabbed his hands, pulling him back to his feet from his hiding place.

Rose rubbed her hands along his shoulders and undid his tie, pulling it off and tying it around his head, making the corners of his mouth twitch at the memory of when he returned from Reinette's French period. Oh, that was laugh.

Messing up his already haphazardly hair, she slipped his jacket off after slowly undoing every button.

"Gettin' there?" Rose asked, sticking her tongue through her teeth as she grinned. He said nothing. "Well. Seems I need to take some more drastic measures..." she continued, kicking off her shoes and pulling off her shirt roughly, leaving him in nothing but trousers.

"Done yet?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh no. You look ridiculous." Rose said. They both howled.

By the time they recovered, Rose had almost forgotten her task.

"Oh yeah, not done yet, mister." she taunted. "Since you won't comply, looks like I need to take things to another level."

She moved her hands to his neck and pulled him against her, and lightly kissed his ear. The Doctor's soft hair tickled her nose, and she began a trail of kisses to his mouth. Their lips finally clashed again.

It was a chaotic mix of passion and heat.

Using the kiss as a distraction, Rose wandered her hands down below, coming to the waist of his pinstriped trousers.

Immediately aware, the Doctor jumped back up on the console, making Rose double over, laughing.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Breaking you." she said obviously, nodding her head. He looked horrified.

"I thought... You don't mean your whole plot is to get me to do that?"

"Well, what did you think I was trying to do?"

"Oh, I don't know, let you kiss me?" he suggested. Rose laughed.

"Hardly! Come down!" Hesitantly, he lowered himself from the console, pulling the tie off his head and throwing it with his shirt.

"What the hell." he said nonchalantly, pulling the white tank top over Rose's head and swooping her up in his arms.

"Well!" she exclaimed.

"I have my moments."

"Clearly!" Rose muttered, kissing the side of his head as he carried her to an unknown destination within the endless depths of the TARDIS.


End file.
